Cannonball
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Leo becomes paralyzed due to a car accident, he must adjust to how his life will change forever. With the help of his family and friends, will Leo realize that his life doesn't have to change and he's still worthy enough to lead the team?
1. Chapter 1

Cannonball

Chapter 1: Why?

A/N: This is a story that has been in my head for a long time so I've decided to start jotting it down. I've always thought about what would happen if Leo got paralyzed and how that would affect him in the long run. So after consulting with some talented writers on Stealthy Stories and asking for advice, I have finally gained the courage to write this story. I want to send a special shout-out to TheIncredibleDancingBetty for her medical knowledge and encouragement to get this bunny going. Go read her fabulous stories because she's awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters yet to come.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot to this story.

Summary: After Leo becomes paralyzed due to a car accident, he must adjust to how his life will change forever. With the help of his family and friends, will Leo realize that his life doesn't have to change and he's still worthy enough to lead the team?

He stared around his room at everything that was in it. He had asked to be moved here rather than stay in the infirmary any longer. What was the point when they knew what was wrong with him? He didn't want to have to stare at the walls and remind himself how he had changed. Nothing was ever going to be the same anymore, and it pained him to think of that. Gritting his teeth, he tried to move his legs off of the futon he rested on, but nothing happened. Nope, this wasn't a dream at all. He was really paralyzed.

The question that kept going around and around his head was why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why did they have to go out that day to search for mutagen canisters? If they had stayed home, none of this would have happened. Why did that little boy have to cross the street trying to get that mutagen canister? Why did humans have to be so stupid? And why did that man have to drive in a drunken stupor? What was the point in any of this happening?

"Leonardo, lunch is ready," Splinter said as he hovered in the doorway. "Do you want me to bring you a tray?"

"No thanks, Sensei," Leo said softly. "I'm not hungry."

"My son, you must eat to gain your strength," Splinter told him. "You cannot afford to become skin and bones."

"What good is eating going to do if I can't move my legs?" Leo asked bitterly. "It's not like the food will help me regain my movement. I'm still going to be useless."

"Leonardo, you should not talk like that," Splinter admonished him. "Just because you cannot move your legs does not mean that you are useless."

"Yes, it does," Leo contradicted. "I'll never be the ninja I once was." He reached behind his head and undid the blue mask his father had given him when he was younger. It was a symbol of how their training in ninjitsu had truly begun and how they were on the way to becoming true ninjas. At the time, Leo had been very humbled to receive his mask and had accepted it from his father quietly while his brothers cheered when they received theirs. Now he looked down at the fabric that had once defined him as a ninja. He wasn't a ninja anymore. The accident had seen to that. With one last look at it, he held it out to his father.

"Here, Sensei, you can have this," he said. "I won't need it anymore."

Splinter took the mask and looked at his son, puzzled as to what he meant. "What do you mean by that, my son?" he asked.

"I'm no longer a ninja," he said. "I can't lead the team anymore as you said yourself. That's why you gave Raph the job, right? So what's the point in me keeping my mask if I can't lead the team or be the ninja you've always wanted me to be?" Tears filled his eyes as he said the words no matter how hard he tried to hold them at bay.

A look of sympathy crossed Splinter's face and he embraced his son, rubbing his shell. "Oh, Leonardo, that is not true," he said gently. "You are still a part of this clan no matter what and always will be. You may keep your mask as that is what defines you as part of this clan. Yes, I did give Raphael the role of leader in your absence, but perhaps it will only be temporary until we figure out what to do. Donatello and Raphael have been discussing something, though I am not sure what it is. All I know is that they are doing their best to make things better for you."

Yes, Leo remembered Raph coming into his room and raging about how Splinter had given him the title of leader even though he protested that Leo still deserved it. He had felt it was unfair for Leo to lose it just because of his handicap and vowed that he was determined to find a way for Leo to keep being leader even if he couldn't accompany them to the surface anymore. He had gone to Donnie to talk about it, but Leo didn't know anything else yet. Maybe they were waiting to surprise him with it once they figured out what to do. He already knew Don was working on finding ways to renovate the Lair to make it more accessible for him to move around with Raph and Mikey's help. He was touched that Raph still believed in him and that they were willing to do all they could to make him comfortable, but it still didn't change the fact that he was still useless. He couldn't practice with them anymore or even use his swords. They were still in his room, and Leo was wondering why Splinter didn't just take them away and hang them in the dojo. Maybe it was because his swords were a second part of him, and Splinter recognized that and knew how it would feel if they were taken away.

"I am going to get you something to eat," Splinter declared. "Whether you choose to eat it or not is up to you. But I do not want you to continue to wallow in self-pity. You are still a ninja and a ninja accepts change in all of its forms and learns to flow with it. That is what you must do, my son." He patted Leo on the shoulder and left to get Leo some food.

Leo didn't care what Splinter said. There was no way he was going to accept that this had happened to him. He had every right to be sad about what had occurred and every right to blame himself. He took himself back to that fateful night, the images coming back to him as if they were being played out on a movie screen.

22222

It was supposed to be like every other night on patrol. The Turtles were on the hunt for more mutagen canisters so that Don could continue to make a retro-mutagen now that Kirby had been restored to his human form. They were finding quite a few and took it in turns to grab them as they spotted them. Mikey was being silly and challenged them to a race, but Leo explained that this was a serious mission and they couldn't just mess around. Mikey was disappointed, but he accepted his brother's words. As Leo scanned one of the streets, he spotted a mutagen canister in the middle of the street.

"Found one!" he called.

"Good job, Leo," Don praised him. "You can go get it."

Just as Leo was getting ready to jump down and grab the canister, he spotted a little boy toddling toward the canister, too. He obviously thought it was a toy and wanted to play with it. Leo jumped down and raced toward the boy, grabbing the canister before the child could get it. The Turtle in blue hesitated, thinking that maybe the boy would start freaking out and be scared by his appearance. Instead, the boy scowled and tried to get the canister away from Leo.

"Mine!" the boy cried, but Leo held the canister out of his reach.

"No, this isn't a toy," Leo said gently. "You can't touch it. It's dangerous."

"Mine!" the boy cried and tried to get the canister again, but Leo wouldn't let him.

"No, you can't have this," he said. "It's not safe, okay?"

The boy wasn't taking no for an answer and was ready to try and get the canister again. But suddenly, a car came barreling down the street at a high rate of speed and was headed for the little boy and Leo. Acting on instinct, Leo threw the canister to his brothers and pushed the little boy out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. Leo made a move to get away as well, but it was too late. He felt his body go up in the air and over the car before crashing to the pavement. He found himself staring at the sky and willed his legs to move, but they didn't. Was he in shock, or had something happened to him? His head was throbbing, and his vision was starting to blur. He tried his best to stay conscious as he heard the screams of his brothers, but the darkness pulled him under before he could reassure them that he would be fine.

Two days later, he woke up, wondering what had happened. Raph had never left his side, and Donnie was concerned about the damage the car had caused.

"Leo, can you move your arms?" he asked.

Leo did as Don asked him. "Yeah, I can move them," he answered.

"What about your legs?"

Leo willed himself to do as Don asked, but they wouldn't move. What was going on? Why couldn't he move them?

Alarmed, Don took out a needle, which made Mikey flinch.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" he asked him.

"I'm going to see if Leo feels any pain when I poke him with the needle," Don answered. He proceeded to prick the top of Leo's leg with the needle. "Can you feel that?"

Leo saw the needle going in, but he felt no pain. "No, I can't," he replied.

Don repeated the process down Leo's right leg and kept asking the same question. Leo couldn't feel the needle at all when Don touched him. He did the same with Leo's left leg with the same results. This frightened him. Why couldn't he feel his legs?

"Donnie, what's wrong with me?" he asked in alarm.

"I think your legs are paralyzed, Leo," Don answered. "I'll have to take an X-Ray to confirm it though." He set up the machine, and Raph carried Leo to the table and laid him on his stomach so Don could take an X-Ray of his back to look at his spine. Once that was done, Leo was put back on the hospital bed while Don went to examine the X-Ray. Leo could see him frowning and could tell that something wasn't right.

"So what's the prognosis, Donnie?" he asked, not able to wait any longer.

"Well, according to the X-Ray, it looks like the car hit you in your midsection just at your pelvis," Don answered. "You'll still be able to move your hips side to side and do sit-ups, but your legs have lost all of their movement permanently."

"What does that mean, Donnie?" Mikey asked him.

"It means that Leo will never be able to walk again, Mikey," Don said sadly. "He'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Raph asked.

"Well, sometimes surgery can repair the paralysis, but I don't have the tools or the knowledge to even attempt it," Don replied. "And even if I could, I wouldn't want to run the risk of making the injury worse than what it is."

"So what do you suggest we do, Donatello?" Splinter inquired.

"We'll have to just take it a day at a time," Don answered. "He'll have to have a wheelchair to get around, and other things to accommodate him. I'll make a list and then see if maybe Kirby can help with getting a wheelchair. I think a motorized one would be beneficial for him. We'll also have to renovate the Lair in some fashion, but I'll have to make a list for that, too."

"We can put up ramps so he can move around better," Raph suggested. "Maybe Casey and I can work on that."

"You'll have to see where the ramps have to place first and then give Casey the number of ramps Leo will need," Don stated. "I think that's a good idea though, so good thinking, Raph."

"Donnie, can you put me in my room?" Leo asked. "I don't think I want to stay here anymore."

Don nodded. "Yeah, you can go to your room if you want," he answered. "We'll have to get you a raised bed so that you can get in and out of your wheelchair and maybe a shower bench and a special toilet, too. I better put those down on the list."

"Speaking of which, I do have to go the bathroom," Leo said.

"I'll take you," Raph offered. He reached under Leo's shell and lifted him while Leo put one arm around his brother for support. Then they made their way to the bathroom and then to Leo's room once he was done. It embarrassed him to have Raph see him while he did his business, but this was the way it had to be for now. Raph set him down on his bed and tucked his favorite Space Heroes blanket around him.

"There you go, bro," he said gently. "If you need anythin', don't hesitate to use your T-Phone to reach us, and we'll be here."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said.

"No problem," Raph answered. "I have to go now. Splinter wants to talk to me." He patted his brother's shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts.

2222

Leo snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. Yes, things weren't ever going to be the same again no matter what anyone else said. He was still useless and not worthy to even be a ninja. He wasn't sure what Raph meant when he said Leo could still be the leader of the clan. How could that be? Was he just saying that to make Leo feel better, or did he really have a plan to make things better? He decided not to dwell on it as Splinter came back with a tray of food that Mikey had prepared. Leo decided to eat it and also let his father tie his mask back on, even though he wanted to burn it. The food tasted good, and Leo was happy to be eating it. He wasn't sure how things were going to get better, but Splinter did have a point that he needed to accept it no matter what. At least he had a family and friends to support him, and maybe he could get through this with their help.

"Do you need anything else, my son?" Splinter asked him.

"No, thanks, Sensei, I'm fine," Leo answered. "But thanks for talking to me. I'm going to do my best to accept what has happened, but it won't be easy."

"And that is what we are here for, Leonardo," Splinter said gently. "We will help you through this and support you in any way that we can. You are not alone in this."

"I know," Leo said softly. "Thanks, Sensei."

"You are welcome, Leonardo," said Splinter, giving his son a pat on the shoulder before he left the room.

Leo finished the meal as his father instructed and waited for him to come back and take the tray away. He still hated that he was so helpless, but he hoped that once he had his wheelchair, he'd still be able to do things on his own to the best of his abilities. Don had even showed him some videos of people who were paralyzed like him and how they didn't let their disability affect him. Leo appreciated what Don was trying to do, but he still believed that he would be limited in what he could do for the rest of his life. However, he was still amazed at how some of these people still went about their lives and did things that they never thought they would ever be able to do again. After watching a few more videos, Leo decided that he would do his best to live as normal of a life as possible. After all, he was a ninja, and he was going to accept and flow with this change to prove that he was a good leader. Maybe that's what Splinter meant by Raph being leader temporarily. This was probably a test, and Splinter would probably give Leo the title back once he accepted the changes he had to make to his life. Satisfied that he had come to a decision, Leo picked up a Space Heroes comic Raph had left for him and began to read, trying to forget for a little while that things had changed and that he was with his cartoon idol fighting alongside him and defeating villains.

A/N: Okay, that last part was a bit corny, but it was the best I could do. I hope I got everything right as far as the medical stuff is concerned. If not, then feel free to throw a tomato at me, Betty. I know I kind of rushed Leo's acceptance of this, but as you saw, there's a reason he's going to finally accept what can't be fixed so that he can be the leader again. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope to have it up as soon as I can. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Injustice

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. I can't believe how fast I'm coming out with this story. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means the world to me that you're taking a chance on this story. This chapter will be all about Raph and how he's coping with everything. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.

Raphael kept hitting the training dummy in the living area repeatedly. Each time he did, he imagined it to have the face of the guy who hit Leo. He had just heard the news that the driver had been taken to the hospital but only suffered minor injuries. Not only that, but he was also out on bail. How could people be stupid enough to bail out someone who ruined someone else's life? Would they have shown pity if it had been a person he had paralyzed instead of Leo? Life definitely wasn't fair, and it had turned that way even more so since Leo's accident.

Raph finished his workout and decided to go visit his brother. Leo was in his room now because he hadn't wanted to stay in the infirmary and stare at the boring walls. Raph thought about asking Leo to come out and hang out in the living area, but he didn't want to force his brother to do something he didn't want to do. He found Leo sitting in his bed reading a Space Heroes comic.

"Hey, bro, just wanted to see how you were doin'," Raph said.

Leo looked up from his comic and smiled. "I'm okay, Raph," he said. "But you don't look like you are. What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong," Raph answered. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Leo contradicted. "I could hear you beating on that dummy. What's got you so upset?"

Raph sighed. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Leo. "I'm just pissed about this whole thing," he answered. "The guy who hit you only had minor injuries and he's out on bail. I just don't understand why people do this! Why did they have to set him free?"

"He had someone who could get him out," Leo replied. "That's usually the way bail works."

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't do that," grumbled Raph. "It's just not fair."

"I know what you mean, Raph. I've been feeling the same way after this all happened, but Sensei made me see that I have to flow with change and adapt to it."

"But it won't get any easier for you," pointed out Raph. "You have to adjust to so many things."

"I know, but I think I can do it. So what's all this talk about finding a way to still have me be leader? Sensei mentioned you were working with Donnie on something."

"Yeah, I figured that even if you can't go out topside, maybe he could make it so you can have sort of a control room set up in the lab. Maybe have Don install cameras so you can see what's goin' on and communicate with us either via the T-Phones or headsets. I know it sounds stupid, but I really think it would be cool if you could do that."

"It's not stupid at all, Raph. I appreciate the fact that you still want to include me on missions even if I can't be with you physically. That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it," said Raph gruffly. "And don't tell the others about this talk 'cause they'll never let me live it down."

Leo laughed. "I won't," he promised. "You do have a reputation to uphold after all. But don't get so upset at the driver either. It can't be helped, and you have enough on your plate as it is."

"Yeah, I gotta go talk to Casey about installin' some ramps for the Lair so you can move around and stuff. He's supposed to come over tomorrow, so maybe we can work it out then."

"Sounds like a plan," Leo said. "So what's Mikey been up to?"

Raph shrugged. "No idea. I think he's been helpin' Donnie with some of the other stuff wer're gonna need. He's been goin' out to skateboard a lot lately, and I think I know why."

"He's upset because I'm paralyzed," Leo noted.

Raph nodded. "Yeah, I think he figured Donnie would be able to fix you up in no time. You know how optimistic he gets, and I think he's mad because Don can't fix this at all. It's like he can't deal with it."

"Maybe you should send him my way," Leo suggested. "I can talk to him and see if maybe I can help cheer him up."

"Sounds good to me. I'll do that if I see him."

Leo yawned. "I'm a little tired, so I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit. What time do you guys go on patrol?"

"In an hour. I'll make sure to check in on you before we head out though."

"Okay, cool," Leo said. "Talk to you then, Raph."

"Yep, have a good sleep," Raph said. Then he headed out of Leo's room and went into his own. At a time like this, he really wished Spike was still here to talk to. Spike wouldn't judge him for being mad about the drunk driver and would listen to him rant with no judgment at all. But Spike wasn't here, and Raph could only sit and think about things by himself. As he sat on his bed, he remembered the day Leo got hit and how everything had changed for all of them.

22222

The night was clear and a bit cool. They were out getting more mutagen canisters so Don could make more retro-mutagen to cure others who had been affected by the canisters. Leo had spotted one and was on his way to get it when a kid went for it, too. Raph was disgusted to see a little boy out so late at night. Shouldn't he have been in bed? Raph watched as Leo grabbed the canister and lectured the boy about it being too dangerous to touch. The boy was stubborn, which made Raph smile a bit, but Leo held his ground. Then a car came barreling down the street at a high rate of speed. Leo tossed the canister to his brother, and Don caught it. Then Leo pushed the boy out of the way of the car's path but wasn't able to get to safety himself before the car hit him dead on. Raph watched in horror as his brother's body flew up and then landed on the ground while the car swerved more and finally hit a light pole.

"LEO!" Raph screamed as they all rushed to their brother's side. He had slipped into unconsciousness, and Raph was worried that he was dead. He checked for a pulse and was relieved to see that Leo was still alive.

"What happened?" Mikey asked. "Why did that car hit him?"

Raph stormed to the car and saw that the driver was passed out and that it reeked of alcohol. "He was drinkin'," he answered. "Dumb asshole was drunk at the wheel."

"We have to call an ambulance for him," Don suggested.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Raph cried. "This guy hit our brother, and you want to take pity on him?"

"We can't just leave him here, Raph," said Don. "I'll make an anonymous call and let them know where he is. You and Mikey take Leo and get him to the Lair before the ambulance shows up. I'll stay until the ambulance arrives and then leave."

"I can't believe you wanna take pity on this asshole," said Raph. "Our brother could die, you know."

"I'm just doing what Leo would probably do, Raph," pointed out Don. "Now get going."

Frustrate that Don would do this, Raph and Mikey carefully lifted Leo and carried him away from the scene. They spotted a manhole cover not far away and used it to get Leo down, though they were very careful about how they did it. All the way back to the Lair, Raph could see that Mikey was trying his best not to cry, and Raph couldn't blame him for that. He was scared, too, and he really hoped that maybe Splinter would know what to do to help Leo out. They entered the Lair and Mikey called for Splinter. He came running and saw Leo being carried between them.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Leo was gettin' a mutagen canister away from a kid, and a drunk driver hit him," answered Raph. "We don't know what's gonna happen now. Don's up top callin' an ambulance for a driver and he'll be back in a little while."

"Take your brother to the infirmary," Splinter ordered. "We will wait for Donatello to get home before we take any other action."

"Hai, Sensei," said Raph. He and Mikey took Leo to the infirmary and set him on the cot that was placed there. Then they just looked at their brother until Don came home and gave them the news that the driver had been taken to the hospital.

"Forget him! What's gonna happen to Leo?"

"We won't know until he wakes up," Don replied. "The best thing we can do is just wait, but I can treat some of his other wounds."

Two days went by with no change, and Raph never left Leo's side not wanting to miss the moment his brother woke up. There were times he despaired of Leo never waking up, but then it happened. Raph was overjoyed, but then came the news that Leo was paralyzed and couldn't move his legs. Raph asked if there was anything that could be done, but Donnie said there wasn't and that he would be this way permanently. It was like a punch to the gut to Raph knowing that his brother would never walk again. It made him even angrier at the driver and made him want to find out where that driver was so he could teach him a lesson. Leo asked to be moved to his room, and Raph took him there after making a stop so Leo could use the restroom. After making sure Leo was comfortable, Raph went to Splinter's quarters at the request of his father.

"Raphael, some changes must be made," Splinter began when Raph was seated. "In light of your brother's situation, I am afraid that I will have to make you the leader of the team."

"What?" Raph asked. "Why?"

"Your brother is no longer fit to lead the team now, so you must take his place."

"Leo's always been the leader!" Raph protested. "He can still be the leader now."

"I am afraid that is impossible."

"Wait, this is because he's paralyzed, isn't it? You think that just because he can't walk, he can't lead the team, right?"

"He will no longer be able to accompany you on your missions, and you need a leader to do so. That means you must be the leader from now on."

"It'll crush him, Sensei!" cried Raph. "First he can't move his legs, and now he can't be the leader anymore! He'll get depressed and upset! You can't do this, Master Splinter. There has to be a better way."

"If you can come up with a better way, then perhaps he may keep his position," Splinter mused. "But for now, this is the way it must be. I am sorry, my son, but it cannot be helped. I know it will hurt Leonardo, but I think he will understand. Besides, you can still seek him out for guidance if you want to. I see no reason for you not to do that."

"I still think this is unfair, Sensei," muttered Raph.

"There are many things in life that are not fair, but we must adapt to them," Splinter lectured. "This is one of those things, and we all need to support your brother during this time of need. You are dismissed."

Frustrated by the whole thing, Raph went back to Leo's room. He didn't want his brother to find out from Splinter what had happened and felt it would be better if he told Leo himself. Leo was sitting up in bed when Raph came in.

"Hey, Raph, what's up?" he asked.

"Leo, I really hate to tell you this, but Sensei wants me to be the leader now," Raph said. "He says that because you can't come to the surface with us, we still need a leader, and he figured I would be the best choice."

"I see. So why aren't you happy about it? Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Raph shook his head. "No, I never wanted anythin' like that," he said. "Yeah, I thought about it sometimes, but you know I'd never do a good job. Remember the last time I tried it? It was a disaster."

"I know, Raph, but this is how it has to be," Leo answered. "I'll be here if you need advice though. And I honestly think that if I can't be the leader, I'd rather it be you." He was smiling, but Raph could see the pain in his brother's eyes. He was upset that his title had been removed from him, and Raph was afraid it was going to put his brother into a severe depression.

"Okay, Leo, I'll try," he promised. "Look, I'm gonna go talk to Donnie. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you later, Raph," Leo said.

Raph went to the lab where Donnie was making a list about what they would need to accommodate their brother now that he couldn't move his legs.

"What's up, Raph?" Don asked him.

"Splinter thinks Leo can't be leader anymore because of his handicap, but I think there could still be a way," Raph answered.

"He can't go the surface, Raph," Don pointed out.

"I know, but maybe you could install cameras around the city so he could stay here and see what's goin' on. Maybe he could talk to us through headsets or you could set up a control room."

"That sounds like a good idea, Raph, but a control room would be too complicated. Maybe I could rig something up where he could watch us via his T-Phone and communicate to us through some headsets that have cameras attached."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Thanks. It may take a while to get to because I have other things I need to do first, but I think I can do that for him."

"Great. You really are a genius, Donnie."

Don blushed. "Well, I try my best."

Raph patted him on the shoulder and headed to the living area. He was happy that Don had taken his idea into consideration, and maybe things cold work out for Leo after all. He'd still get to be the leader and guide them on missions just like always.

22222

Raph snapped out of his thoughts and realized that things were looking up for Leo. Maybe they could get through this and make things better. He exited his room and decided to wait until it was time for patrol. They had some more mutagen canisters to find because there were still more across the city. He saw Mikey watching TV and went over to him.

"Hey, bro, I've missed you. Where you been?"

"Out skateboarding," Mikey replied. "How's Leo?"

"Why don't you go see him yourself?" Raph asked him. "I think he'd like to see you."

"I know, but it's hard seein' him like that, you know? I always thought Donnie would have the means to fix him, but he can't, and that sucks. It just hurts knowin' Leo can't walk."

Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I know, Mikey, but we have to deal with it. And maybe if you talk to Leo, it'll make you feel better. He doesn't like this any more than we do, but he's willin' to accept it. He really wants to talk to you, bro."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Mikey promised. "He'll probably be asleep when we go on patrol."

"Sounds good to me," Raph said. He checked in on Leo before they left for patrol and then led his brothers up to the surface. He wasn't too keen on the leadership thing, but he knew that he'd have to do it for his brother's sake. So he sucked up his pride and led patrol just as Leo would do. The night went well, and they found ten more mutagen canisters without incident. When they got back, Leo was asleep, so Raph decided he'd tell his brother in the morning how thing went. He went to Splinter's quarters and reported on what had gone on.

"I am impressed, Raphael," Splinter praised him. "Despite your reluctance to take on this title, you have proven yourself to be as worthy as Leonardo has been. I am sure your brother will be proud of you as well. He is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Sensei," Raph said, ducking his head bashfully.

"Now go get some rest."

Raph bowed to his father and went to his room. He felt good that he'd done a good job and had pleased his father. He definitely wasn't a bad leader and felt that he could take Leo's place for a little while. His brother would be proud of him, and that was all that mattered to Raph. He'd always wanted to make Splinter proud, but now he wanted to show his older brother that he could be a leader too and protect his brothers just as well as Leo could. With that last thought in his head, Raph settled down to sleep, thankful that he'd done a good job.

A/N: Wow. Eleven pages! I never thought it would be that long. So now things are coming more to light for the brothers and how things have to change. Next chapter will be focused on Donnie and how he's coping with all of this. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Some Things You Can't Fix

A/N: So here's Don's chapter and how he's been coping since Leo's accident. I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words and encouragement have been great and keep fueling me to bring you more. So thanks a million for that. Also a humongous thanks to TheIncredibleDancingBetty and 1uvakindmom for their very helpful medical advice. Go read their stories because they are awesome writers. And now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story. If I did own them, this story would be an episode.

Donatello sighed and tore his eyes away from the computer screen. He'd been looking at videos of spinal surgery used to treat paralysis, and while they were amazing, he knew that he couldn't even begin to do that for Leo. The only reason he was watching said videos was because of his curiosity on how it was done. He looked again at the list he'd compiled about what they would need to do to renovate the Lair. All of this was a good idea, and his thoughts even turned to the idea Raph had presented him with of how Leo could accompany them on missions. It was a great innovation, and Don hoped that he'd be able to make it possible so Leo wouldn't feel useless anymore. The greatest loss he had was that he wasn't leader anymore, and Don knew that was tearing him up inside.

His eyes turned to his T-Phone sitting on the table. He had let April know of Leo's accident and was really hoping he'd get a call from her. He could just imagine her rushing down to the Lair to see about Leo and then coming into his lad to offer him words of comforting. He imagined her hugging him warmly while he ran his fingers through her silky red hair and listening to her soothe him that he could fix this and that everything would be okay. The ringing of his phone snapped him out of the fantasy and he grabbed it, his eyes lighting up as he saw that April was calling him.

"Hey, April," he said. "What's up?"

"Donnie, I'm so sorry I never called you back sooner," April said hurriedly. "Dad and I had to visit some relatives. What happened to Leo?"

"A drunk driver hit him as he pushed a little boy away from the street," Don answered. "He's paralyzed and can't move his legs."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," said April sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually, I need to talk to your dad. Is he there?"

"Yeah, I'll get him right now." He heard her call to her dad and then waited as the phone was being switched from April to Kirby.

"Hello, Donatello, what can I do for you?" Kirby asked.

"Well, Leo's going to need a wheelchair in order to get around, so I was thinking you could order a motorized one for him," Don began.

"I think a manual wheelchair would be better for him," Kirby said. "I know you may think he'll get tired, but I think it'll help him with his muscles, and they make them to where pushing them isn't really that difficult. I just think that would be better for him, and if you ever want to take him out in the Shellraiser, a manual wheelchair would be more portable for him to use."

"You know, I never even thought about that," Don mused. "It makes sense that we'll have to do something with the Shellraiser, too. He won't be going on missions with us, but it might be a good idea to take him out once in a while like to Murakami's. You're amazing, Mr. O'Neil. How do you know all of this?"

Kirby laughed. "I have friends who are doctors, so they tell me things. April and I can't come over right now, but how about if we stop by tomorrow when you guys have practice?"

"That sounds great," replied Don. "Casey will be coming over to help Raph set up the ramps Leo will need. Do you think you could get a wheelchair by then?"

"I'm sure we could," Kirby answered. "I'll call my friend right away and let you know what he says after I'm done."

"Cool. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Okay great. Call you back in a few."

After Kirby hung up, Don sat and thought about everything that had happened. It had been a shock to see Leo get hit like that, and it was just a testament to how ordinary things could change their lives in an instant. They were used to facing threats like the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and even the Kraang, but this was totally different and not something anything of them had ever expected to worry about. But now they did, and it just hurt Don knowing that he couldn't do anything about it.

22222

The night had started off just fine. Don's mutagen tracker had gone off, indicating that there were more canisters about. Now that Mr. O'Neil had been cured, it had been a source of urgency to get more canisters in order to cure others who had been affected by the canisters of mutagen. They found canister after canister that night, and Don was even more hopeful that this whole mess could be fixed soon. Leo had found another one and spotted a little boy crossing the street toward it. His brother had jumped down and snatched the canister before the child could get it, but the little boy wasn't giving up that easily and immediately tried to get the canister twice. Both times, Leo stood his ground and admonished the child that it wasn't safe to play with the canister. Then a car had come barreling down the street toward both of them. Leo had immediately pushed the little boy out of the way, but wasn't able to get out of the way himself in time. Don's eyes widened as he watched his brother get hit by the car and as the car finally hit a light pole before coming to a stop.

Raph had screamed their brother's name as the three Turtles rushed to Leo's side. Don immediately checked for a pulse and found that Leo was still alive much to his relief. Then he went over to see that the driver was unconscious and declared that they had to call an ambulance for him. Raph vetoed this instantly, sayng that they shouldn't worry about the man and that they should be more focused on Leo. Don wouldn't budge and immediately ordered Raph and Mikey to take Leo to the Lair and that he would catch up. Though Raph was furious, he and Mikey did as they were told. Once they were out of sight, Don used his T-Phone to call an ambulance for the driver. Then he waited on the roof for the ambulance to show up and watched as they hauled the driver away. Don felt confident that he had done what Leo would have wanted him to do and headed back home, his thoughts turning to what may happen to his brother.

When he arrived home, he immediately did his best to patch up some of Leo's wounds, though they wouldn't know anything until he woke up. Raph stayed by Leo's side for two days until Leo woke up again. Don was relieved that his brother was okay, but he decided to do some other testes to see if there was any other damage. That was when he realized that Leo was paralyzed and couldn't move his legs. Shock tore through him as he realized this, and he wasn't sure what else to think. He performed an X-Ray and determined that part of Leo's spine was indeed shattered, and he would never be able to walk again. He delivered the news in a flat voice and felt awful for it. Raph asked if there was anything they could do, and Don said there wasn't. Even with surgery, it would be too risky, and Don knew he couldn't fix this.

Leo asked to be moved to his room, and Raph took him out but not before escorting him to the bathroom first. Don started thinking about everything that needed to be done now that they knew of Leo's condition. They would have to renovate the Lair and get a wheelchair for him as well as a new bed. Just as he began thinking of these things, a voice interrupted him.

"Donnie, can I ask you something?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

"Sure, Mikey, what is it?"

Mikey's blue eyes were filled with longing. "Is there a way you can fix Leo?"

Don shook his head. "No, Mikey, we already went through this. I don't have the knowledge to fix an injury like this, and even if I did, it would be too risky."

"But you can fix anything!" Mikey protested. "You cured April's dad and found a retro-mutagen. So why not find some sort of chemical way to fix Leo's legs so he can move again?"

It hurt Don to hear Mikey talking like this. Mikey was always the optimistic of the four and always had hope that things would turn out okay. But in this instance, there was nothing Don could do, and he hated to break that news to Mikey as it would make it seem like he didn't have all the answers. He knew Mikey looked up to him as the guy who could fix anything, but this wasn't one of those times.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, but there are some things you just can't fix, and this is one of them. We'll have to do our best to make Leo comfortable and help him adapt to his condition. That's all we can do right now."

Mikey's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Don, and the purple-clad Turtle felt his heart break when he looked into his little brother's eyes. He tried to say something else, but Mikey fled from the room before he could. Don sighed again and returned to his list, trying to think of things to best help Leo adapt to his condition. But even as he did, he couldn't help but ask himself why this had to happen to them, and out of all of them, why did it have to be Leo who suffered from this? He certainly didn't deserve to have this happen to him, and yet it had. Now they had to deal with it the best way they could. After all, ninjas were all about adapting to change. Hadn't Master Splinter taught them that? Well, it looked like they had something to adapt to, but Don's biggest fear was how Leo was going to adapt to it and what his mental state would be when it hit him that he could no longer lead the team. They would have to rally together and support him as a family, and he hoped that would be enough.

22222

Don's memories were cut short by the ringing of his T-Phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Donatello, it's Kirby," the voice on the other end said. "I just talked to my doctor friend, and he said he could get me a chair tomorrow. April and I can bring it by tomorrow night."

"That's great," said Don. "But how will you get it down here?"

"Well, there's a subway station that has an elevator down to the ground, so we can use that and just go to the Lair. Would that work?"

"Definitely. Thanks or all of your help, Mr. O'Neil. We're lucky to have friends like you in our lives."

"Don't mention it, Donatello," said Kirby warmly. "It's the least we can do for all you have done for us, especially with curing me. Also, I wanted to mention that Leo will need to stimulate his muscles so they don't become atrophied. There are a few different ways to do this, but the best way is to massage his legs. I hope that helps you out."

"It does. Thanks again, Mr. O'Neil. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then. 'Bye, Donatello."

"'Bye." After Don hung up, he began to feel better but then realized he'd forgotten to mention about getting Leo a bed, too. Oh, well, he could do that tomorrow when Kirby and April stopped by. Instead, he returned to his list and checked off one item on said list. There was still a lot more to do, but Don was confident that it would get done. Raph then visited him and presented him with the idea of a way Leo could lead on missions without having to be there for them. Don thought it was a great idea and added it to his list once Raph had gone out. Then he went back on the computer and tried to research about portable cameras that could work via a headset. Don felt that he had enough knowledge to rig something up, but he still wanted to see if there was any way it could be done. He spent some time on that until they had to go on patrol.

As Don left with his brothers, he still felt worried for Leo, but he also felt better knowing that they had friends to help them and that even though he couldn't fix Leo's spine, he could still try to make his brother's life better and still make him feel useful to the team. Sure, he couldn't fix everything, but he was still smart and could still change someone's life for the better, and that's all that mattered right now.

Raph noticed the look on Don's face. "What are you smilin' about, Brainiac?" he asked.

"I'm just happy that I'm able to help Leo out in any way I can," Don answered. "I may not be able to fix his problem, but at least I can do my best to help him adjust to his new life."

"Yeah, we can all do that," Raph agreed. "Now let's get goin'. We got some mutagen canisters to find."

And with that, the three brothers left on patrol to do what they always did and that was to find the mutagen canisters and put an end to the mess they had made.

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. Shorter than the others, but I think I did pretty well with it. Next up will be Mikey's chapter. How is the jokester of the group coping with Leo's accident? You'll find out in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Be Okay

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I have to admit, I'm not feeling my best right now, but I thought I would do my best to try and keep this story up so as not to leave you guys hanging. This chapter will focus on Mikey and how he's been coping with all of this. Thanks to all of those who have taken the time to read and review. Your support means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of this story.

Michelangelo took his skateboard down the ramp and performed a double flip. Usually he would cheer as he did this, but today, there was no reason to be cheerful. Mikey had been coming to skateboard ever since Leo's accident. It had frightened him to see Leo not able to move his legs, and he was frustrated that Donnie couldn't do anything to fix it. He knew he should be at the Lair with his family, but Mikey just couldn't do it this time. He just couldn't stand to see everyone feeling the way they did. Everything had changed, and Mikey was less than happy about any of it.

Still, he couldn't stay here forever, and he would have to leave for patrol soon with his brothers. Despite Leo's accident, the Turtles still had to continue to find mutagen canisters so Don could continue making a retro-mutagen to cure anyone else affected by the mutagen. With a heavy sigh, Mikey made his way back home. Halfway there, he decided to stop and sit by a pipe where water trickled out. It was one of his favorite spots to just sit and think good thoughts sometimes when he was feeling down. That rarely happened, but when it did, Mikey came here to just try and shake off what was bothering him. This time, however, images of what had happened to Leo came back to him no matter how hard he tried to block them out.

22222

It was business as usual for Mikey and his brothers. Don's mutagen tracker had gone off and had discovered more canisters. As they found them, Mikey turned it into a game, awarding a point to whoever found and grabbed the canister. So far, all of them were even, but then Leo spotted another canister and went to grab it. Then he spotted a little boy going for the canister and went to stop him from getting it. The child was stubborn and insisted on trying to take it from Leo, which made Mikey want to laugh. He didn't think a kid would try to defy his older brother, and Mikey made a note to tease Leo about it later. But then things changed as a car barreled for both of them. Leo pushed the boy out of the way and got hit before he could avoid it. Mikey's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw Leo's body fly up and then hit the ground. After the car hit a light pole, the Turtles rushed to their brother's side.

Mikey was scared and wasn't sure what was going on. Don checked for a pulse and found that Leo was still alive. Mikey was relieved about that, but he wanted to get his brother home. Don wanted to help the driver, but Raph vetoed this, saying that the driver's life wasn't worth it. Mikey asked how this had happened, and Raph went to the car to discover the man had been drinking. Mikey remembered seeing a lot of PSAs about the horrors of drinking and driving and what it could do to a person. He never thought it could affect them, but it had now. Don ordered Raph and Mikey to take Leo to the Lair while he called an ambulance for the driver. Though Mikey agreed with Raph, he knew where Don was coming from. This was something Leo would do no matter what, and it was almost as though Leo was ordering them to do this for him.

As Mikey and Raph both carried Leo home, the orange-clad Turtle was filled with fear. Sure, Leo was alive now, but what if he died before they could get him home? What if he died during the night or even in the morning? Mikey wanted to ask Raph if Leo was okay, but he couldn't find his voice to utter the words. Instead, he just followed his brother home, worried over what was to happen now.

They called for Splinter and were ordered to take Leo to the infirmary. They did just that and waited until Don came home. Mikey squeezed Leo's hand once but got no response. This just couldn't be happening to them! Tears filled Mikey's eyes, but he did his best to keep them under control. Now was not the time to be crying like a baby. He had to be brave for Leo, and he was going to do just that. He didn't want to hear Raph make fun of him for this later.

Don arrived back home and treated some of Leo's wounds. There was nothing else they could do until Leo woke up for now. Raph stayed by Leo's side while Mikey and the others went to bed. This went on for two days, and Mikey did his best to try and distract himself form worrying over his brother, though it couldn't be helped. Then Leo woke up, and Mikey was so relieved, he wanted to give his big brother a hug, but Donnie held him back from doing so.

Don ran some tests on Leo and discovered that Leo was paralyzed and couldn't move his legs. As he delivered the news, shock filled Mikey. Leo couldn't move his legs at all! But this could be fixed, right? He wanted to ask him that, but Raph beat him to it. Don stated that he'd have to take an X-Ray and go from there, which he did. He then concluded that part of Leo's spine was shattered and that he wouldn't be able to move his legs ever again. Mikey could tell Leo was feeing horrible about the news and asked to go to his room. Raph took him there, and Don left to go to his lab. Mikey followed him because there was something he needed to ask his brother.

"Donnie, can I ask you something?" he asked in a small voice.

"Sure, Mikey, what is it?"

"I know Leo can't move his legs right now, but you can fix it, right?" His eyes filled with hope, knowing that Don would say that he could fix it.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, but I can't fix this. There are surgeries that can repair spinal damage, but I don't have the knowledge to even attempt such a thing. Even if I did, there could still be a risk of damaging the spine further."

Mikey wasn't going to let this slide. Donnie was a genius. He could do anything once he put his mind to it. "But you can fix anything!" he protested. "You made a retro-mutagen to cure April's dad. Maybe you could make some liquid for Leo to drink so that he can walk again." It had to work. It just had to.

"Mikey, I can't. There are some things you just can't fix, and this is one of them. I'm sorry."

Mikey couldn't believe how hopeless Donnie sounded. He was always the one to come up with a solution to a problem. He'd worked tirelessly to find a way to make a retro-mutagen so that he could cure April's father and bring him back to his daughter. And now he was refusing to help fix Leo, claiming that he couldn't. It was just too much for Mikey to take in. Tears filled his eyes, and he fled the room before Don could see them fall. He went to his room and fell on his bed, sobbing for his brother and how things would never be the same again. Leo would never walk again, which meant he'd never be a ninja again. He'd never be able to run across the rooftops racing his brothers as they went on patrol. He'd never be able to practice the katas that had become so natural to him. Sometimes, Mikey would sit and watch is brother practice, envious of the way his movements were always so graceful. Sure, Mikey was good at it, too, but he never achieved it as quickly as Leo always did. He would never be able to fight again and help them when enemies struck. This definitely wasn't fair, and Mikey was tired of it. Why did this have to happen to any of them? Why did Leo have to get hit by that car? If he would have known, Mikey would have pushed Leo out of the way and taken the hit, but he'd just stayed on the roof and watched his brother get hurt. It just wasn't right. He'd failed his brother, and Leo probably resented him for it.

Mikey wiped his tears and just sat on his bed. He had to be strong for Leo and support him during this time, but it was so hard seeing him so helpless. No one had to go through that, and it hurt Mikey to see Leo like that. He wanted his brother to be as he was before, not someone who was incapable of moving his legs. Was that too much to ask?

22222

Mikey snapped out of his thoughts and went back home. Yes, things hadn't changed much for them, but Mikey was still feeling horrible about everything that had happened. He sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. Raph soon joined him and asked him what was going on. Mikey explained that it was hard to see Leo like he was and that it hurt to know that Don couldn't fix it. Raph urged Mikey to go in and talk to Leo, but Mikey decided to do it the next day since he figured Leo would be asleep when they came back for patrol.

Patrol went as it always did, and when they came back, Raph went to report to Splinter what had happened, while Don went to put the mutagen canisters they had found in his lab. Mikey went to check on Leo and found that his brother was in the midst of a nightmare. He hurried to Leo's side and gently woke him up.

"Bro, wake up, you're okay now," he soothed. Leo bolted upright and looked around frantically before his eyes settled on Mikey.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came back from patrol," Mikey answered. "I wanted to check on you and saw you havin' a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Leo said. "Just reliving the accident."

"Man, that sucks," Mikey said. "You know, I'm sorry I didn't push you out of the way. I just stood there like an idiot while you got hit by that car. I keep thinking about it, and I know you're mad at me for it. I just wish there was something I could do to change all of this."

A tender look filled Leo's eyes, and he put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey, it's not your fault that this happened to me," he said gently. "I'm glad you didn't push me out of the way because it could have been you in my place, and I couldn't imagine you not skateboarding out in the sewers or doing those cool flips that you do. I'm not saying I'm happy about what's happened, but it's happened, and we have to do our best to cope with it. I don't want you feeling guilty or getting upset about any of it. I may not be able to move my legs, but I'm gonna be okay, Mikey. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll still be here for you if you need me."

Hearing that made Mikey feel better. He put his arms around his older brother and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Leo," he whispered. "I'll do everything I can to help you out no matter what. I'm just glad you're alive, bro."

"So am I, Mikey," Leo agreed, stroking his brother's shell. "And I'm glad the rest of you are okay, too. Now go get some rest. You've got training in the morning."

Mikey nodded and parted from his brother. "Okay, Leo, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll cook you the biggest breakfast ever."

"No need for that, bro," Leo said. "Something simple will be fine."

"If you insist," Mikey replied. "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep alone? I can stay with you if you want."

"Well, since you insist on staying with me, I think I'll take you up on that offer," Leo answered with a smile.

Mikey grinned back and left to get his stuff. Then he settled down next to his brother, relishing in the warmth of his brother's arm around him. They hadn't slept lie this since they were little, but it felt good and made Mikey feel better about everything. If Leo could get through this, they all could. At least Leo was alive and would be okay despite his handicap. Mikey and the others would do all they could to help Leo out, and the guilt that had been pressing in on Mikey ever since the accident left him. It wasn't his fault that Leo had been hurt. Leo had just been doing the noble thing and sacrificed himself for the little boy. The orange-clad Turtle was proud of his brother for doing that, and Leo seemed more of a hero to him than he had before. With that last thought in his head, Mikey settled down to sleep, content that he had his brother by his side. Yes, everything will be okay, he thought as he closed his eyes. We're all gonna be okay.

A/N: So that's Mikey's chapter. I really hope I captured Mikey's emotions here on how he felt during the accident and after that. Next up is Splinter's chapter and that's it for rehashing Leo's accident. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pillar of Strength

A/N: Hey, everyone, here's Splinter's chapter. I can't believe how quickly I've been getting this story out, but I'm also proud of that fact since I've always been guilty of not updating other stories when I should. But the thing is, I'm going to be focusing a lot on this story until I get writer's block, and I hope that doesn't happen too soon. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. You really are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the Turtles. They are property of Nickelodeon. If I did own them, there wouldn't be as many breaks between episodes and the season would be continuing along at a good pace.

Splinter sat in his room and meditated. He had just finished bringing his son a meal, and his heart broke at the conversation he and Leonardo had had earlier. His son was indeed crushed that his leadership had been taken away just as Splinter had feared. Leonardo had always been very pleased that Splinter had given him the role and had strived to do all he could to make his father proud. Yes, he had been a little too excitable at times and had made some mistakes, but that was natural being that his son was still learning and that he'd been thrust with the responsibility at such a young age. Still, Splinter had felt he was the right choice for the job and had given it to him because he had seen something in his son that made him suitable for the position.

Now all of that had to change because of his son's unfortunate accident. Splinter had been horrified to learn that a car had hit his son while he was obtaining a mutagen canister and even more shocked when he discovered that his son was paralyzed and wasn't able to move his legs. The sensei hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was true, and he knew that things had to change. He knew that Raphael didn't want the leadership position despite how jealous and angry he'd become after Leonardo had been named as leader. He had tried the job once before and it had been a disaster, yet Splinter felt that Raphael was the perfect one to take Leonardo's place. He would have his brother to guide him and give him advice, which Splinter felt was a good thing. Donatello was busy trying to find ways to renovate the Lair and Michelangelo was out because he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his genius brother couldn't fix their brother's handicap.

The rat did his best to clear his mind of all thought, but suddenly, the memory of what had transpired on the night of his son's accident came to his mind before he could banish it away from him.

22222

His sons had gone away to obtain more mutagen canisters from the city. Now that Kirby had been restored to his human form once more, it was now more essential than ever to get more mutagen canisters to that Donatello could make more retro-mutagen. His sons had left in good spirits but not before Splinter had warned them to be careful as he always did when they left for their missions.

Leonardo had bowed and said, "Don't worry, Sensei, we'll be fine."

Splinter had nodded and then watched as his sons left. Then he sat down and watched some television. It was in the middle of an episode of Judge Judy that Splinter began to feel uneasy as though something was wrong. He tried to shake it off and concentrate on what the judge was saying to a couple of miscreant kids, but the feeling continued to persist. He shut off the television and went to his room to see if meditation would clear him of the feeling. That was when he heard his sons come home and call for him. He hurried out of his room and saw Raphael and Michelangelo carrying Leonardo between them. Donatello was nowhere in sight, and fear gripped his heart.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Raphael explained that a drunk driver had hit Leonardo as he was trying to obtain a mutagen canister and that Donatello was trying to call an ambulance for the man. Splinter ordered them to take their brother to the infirmary as they waited for Donatello to return home. Once he did, he took care of Leonardo's wounds and said that there was nothing they could do until the blue-clad Turtle woke up. Raphael insisted on staying by his brother's side, and the rest of them went to bed. This routine kept up for two days until Leonardo awoke. Splinter was relieved his son was alive, but then Donatello did some tests and realized that Leonardo was paralyzed and couldn't move his legs. He performed an X-Ray and determined that part of Leonardo's spine had shattered, causing him to be paralyzed. He would never walk again.

Splinter was shocked to hear that. His son would never walk and would never fight as a ninja. As horrible as that was, the realization came to the ninjitsu master that Leonardo could no longer be leader. He took Raphael aside and explained to him that things needed to change. As expected, Raphael wasn't happy about it and protested that his brother could still lead despite his handicap and that there had to be a way to make it work. Splinter mused on what his son said and stated that if there was a solution to the problem, then maybe it could be fixed. Until then, it would be Raphael's job to lead the team. Raphael left when told to, and Splinter continued to mull over his decision. He felt horrible for having to do it and felt that it wasn't fair to his son to have his title taken away from him. However, there was no other way at the moment. He knew both Leonardo and Raphael resented him for it, and he hoped that in time he would be able to make it up to both of them. But it still hurt to know that he'd had to make this decision.

He was also angry at the driver of the car. Yes, his sons faced dangers from the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and the Kraang, but he had never thought that one of his sons would be taken down by a drunk driver. And though it could have been worse than it was, the rat was still angry at Fate for doing this to his son. Leonardo did not deserve this at all. He had so much potential as a warrior that he wouldn't be able to use anymore. His life was pretty much over thanks to the poor decision of a human to drink and drive.

Splinter took a deep breath. No, he couldn't think like this right now. He had to be strong for his sons. He was the father and had to be the pillar of strength that held them up. All of them were affected by this in different ways. Leonardo was devastated by his paralysis and the loss of his leadership, Raphael was angry about what had happened to his brother and that he had to take up the title his brother deserved more than he did, Donatello was sad that he couldn't fix the damage that had been inflicted on his brother, and Michelangelo was upset at what had happened and that it couldn't be cured as well. Splinter was also upset, but he knew that he had to let these feelings go now. He had to be strong and let his sons know that not all hope was lost even though they may feel that way now. A father was supposed to reassure his sons and comfort them when times were tough, and this was one of those times. He couldn't fall to pieces in front of them. And so he let his tears fall and then wiped them away as resolve tightened his features. He would be strong for his sons and support them as a father should. He would keep these feelings of hatred and anger to himself so that his sons could see that not all hope was lost.

22222

Splinter snapped out of his thoughts. So much for meditation helping him to clear his mind. He rose and made his way to his son's room to see that Leonardo had finished his meal. His son looked so much better, and Splinter was glad to see that his son was trying to be strong despite the difficulties he would have to face because of his handicap.

"I see you have eaten, my son," he remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I was hungry after all," Leonardo said. "Thanks for everything, Sensei. I know you had to make Raph the leader, and I know it wasn't an easy choice. I'm still willing to be there for him and to give him the guidance he needs."

"You are welcome, Leonardo, and I know that you will do all you can to help your brother. It was not a decision I wanted to make, but it had to be done. I never thought anything like this would happen, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need me, my son. I am here to talk, and if you need help, just let me know. I have faith that we will all get through this together as a family should."

"So do I, Master Splinter," Leonardo replied.

Splinter smiled and took his son's tray back to the kitchen. He was happy that things were looking up for his son and that they would do all they could to get through this. It wasn't going to be easy, but his family was strong, and they could get through any obstacle as long as they had each other. Family never gave up on each other, and that was made Splinter very proud of his sons. They would rally around their brother and help him in any way they could. Thinking about this made him think about how proud Tang Shen would be if she could see them now. He missed her so much, but he was glad that he had been able to raise four capable boys. Yes, they were still in shock, but they would get over that and band together as all brothers should. That was all Splinter would ask of them, and he would give just as much support in return. Leonardo was paralyzed, but Splinter still believed that he was strong and though he was handicapped, he was still a ninja in spirit and could still continue to help the clan in a different capacity. Splinter was determined to still give Leonardo a sense of belonging and to never exclude him in anything. He felt certain that this was the way he could make it up to his son for taking his leadership from him. With that last thought in his head, Splinter went to his room to work out a plan.

A/N: A bit short I know, but I did the best I could. I'm pretty satisfied with it, and that's all that matters it he long run. So this is the end of rehashing Leo's accident. The next chapter will be in April's perspective and will introduce my OC that I've created specifically for this story. I just piqued your curiosity, didn't I? Well, you'll find out more in the next chapter. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No Limits

A/N: So here's April's chapter and the chapter where I introduce my OC, Kim. She's based on a friend of mine from college who was in a wheelchair due to spina bifida. I just thought it would be interesting to have a character who could relate to Leo and be an eventual friend for him. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your encouragement means the world to me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and Kim Stevens.

April O'Neil woke up, ready to start a new day. She really didn't want to go to school and would rather be in the Lair with the Turtles so she could visit Leo. Ever since she heard about his accident, she'd been worried about him. But she knew that she had to go to school whether she liked it or not and that her father wouldn't allow her to stay home. With a sigh, she got ready and hurried to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning, Dad," she greeted her father who was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Good morning, honey," Kirby answered. "Today's the day we get Leo's wheelchair."

"Yeah, I just wish we could give it to him sooner," April said wistfully.

"I know, but you have to go to school. It's important. I'm sure Leo will understand."

April knew he was right, so she said no more as she ate breakfast and then left to go walk to school. She met Casey and Irma and talked to them as they headed for Roosevelt High School. She could tell Casey wanted to discuss Leo, but both of them knew they really couldn't say anything in front of Irma without her turning suspicious. The three headed for their first class which was English. They settled into their seats and waited for their teacher to begin, but a distraction at the door caught April's attention. A student assistant was standing in the doorway with a girl who had to be a new student. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, but the biggest shock for April was that this girl was in a wheelchair. The rest of the class stared at the new student with faces filled with curiosity.

The teacher smiled at the girl. "Ah, this must be our new student," she said. "Class, I want you to welcome our newest student, Kim Stevens. Please make her feel at home."

The class stared as Kim wheeled herself to a desk right next to April's. She positioned her chair next to the seat and then moved her body to transfer to the desk chair. April was amazed at what this girl could do, and she was burning with curiosity to talk to her. But she knew that if she did so now, she'd get in trouble, so she was waiting for lunch to arrive so she could pick this girl's brain.

As it turned out, Kim was in all of April's classes and always sat right next to her. When lunch arrived, April stood in line behind Kim and asked if Kim needed help getting her tray.

"Yes, please, that would be great," she said. "I can't believe we have to get our food this way. They should make it where the students can just choose their own food instead of having the cafeteria ladies hand them the tray."

April smiled and got a tray for herself and Kim. After they got their food, April led Kim to an empty table as they waited for Casey and Irma to join them. April set down Kim's tray as Kim moved a chair out of the way so she could maneuver her wheelchair. Casey and Irma joined them and welcomed Kim warmly.

"Where are you from?" Irma asked her.

"I used to live in Indiana, but my dad's firm transferred him here," Kim answered. "This city is amazing, and I just love it so much. You guys are so lucky to live here."

"So, Kim, have you always been in a wheelchair, or did you have some kind of accident?" asked Casey.

April elbowed him. "Casey, that's rude!" she hissed. "You don't ask someone that!"

Kim, however, didn't look offended by Casey's question. "Actually, I've always been in a wheelchair," she replied. "I was born with spina bifida."

"Oh. Man, that's gotta suck though, right?"

"Not really," Kim replied. "I can still get around pretty well, and the school here is willing to adapt to my needs."

"So how did you get here?" Irma asked her.

Kim smiled. "I drove here," she replied.

"Wait, you drove a car?" Casey asked incredulously. "How did you manage that?"

Kim laughed. "I have hand controls that help me to operate the vehicle," she answered. "I may be handicapped, but I'm not going to let it slow me down. That's what my friend Joe always told me."

"You know, I have a friend who was recently paralyzed in a car accident," April said. "He's been really upset that he can't do what he used to do."

"Like what?" Kim asked her.

"Well, he was a martial artist, and now he can't move his legs, so he can't perform all the moves he used to. He's really upset about the whole thing."

"What sort of martial arts did he do?"

"Ninjitsu," April answered. "Actually, I'm training under his dad."

Casey nudged April this time. "Uh, Red, do you really think this is a good idea?" he whispered to her.

"Relax, Casey, I'm doing this for Leo," she whispered back. Then she turned back to Kim. "So is there any way that he could still do what he loves?"

"Sure," Kim answered. "My friend, Joe, was a martial artist who also trained in ninjitsu. He mastered the twin katanas and was really good at them. After the accident, he began to focus on what he couldn't do, but then his sensei told him there were no limits to what he could do. He trained Joe to work with one katana and to use the other one as a spare. Joe was able to still practice martial arts despite his handicap, and it made him feel good. He's even taught me a few moves in case I ever get mugged or anything."

"That's amazing!" Irma gasped. "I never knew you could do anything like that."

"Well, you can. The trick is to focus on what you can do and not on what you can't do."

"So, do you think there's a way Leo could still practice martial arts, too?" April asked her.

"Definitely," Kim replied. "He just has to keep trying and focus on what he can do. With practice, he'll get the hang of it and he won't feel as badly as he does now. You know, this friend of yours sounds interesting. Maybe I could meet him one day."

"Yeah, maybe," April said, but she wasn't so sure about that right at the moment. Still, everything Kim told her gave her ideas on how to make Leo's life better, and she really hoped Donnie would be on board with it. They continued to talk about Kim's life in Indiana and April told her more about her family situation and about New York. April surmised that Kim could possibly be a potential ally for Leo and someone he could definitely relate to, and April hoped that maybe one day they could meet and talk.

After school was over, April went with Casey to get the lumber he needed to make the ramps for Leo's wheelchair and then met her father halfway to the Lair. Then they all entered the Lair and spotted the Turtles in the living area, all except for Donnie who was in his lab.

"Hey, guys, it's so good to see you," April said as she hurried over to them. She gave Leo a big hug and even hugged Raph and Mikey, too. "I'm sorry I couldn't come down sooner."

"That's okay, April," Leo replied. "We understand."

"Here's your new wheelchair," April said as her father wheeled it in.

Mikey hurried over to it and eyed it. "Man, this thing is cool," he said. "I think we should add some rims to this bad boy. Then it would look sa-weeeeet!"

Raph smacked Mikey on the back of his head. "This isn't Pimp My Ride, Mikey," he said. "Leo needs this to get around."

"Can I try it out?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Kirby said with a smile. "I think you'll really like it."

Raph picked Leo up and placed him gently in the chair. But before he could try it out, Mikey called to Donnie and Splinter to see Leo try out his new wheelchair. The two came out and waited while Leo used his hands to wheel himself a few paces forward then tried to move a few paces backward. Everyone applauded, and Leo gave them all a smile.

"Wow, that's not as hard as I thought it would be," he commented. "I can't wait to use the ramps next."

"How many do we need?" Casey asked.

"Well, I was thinking of one by the pit so I can go down and watch TV and one by the steps to our rooms."

"What about the dojo, Leo?" Raph asked.

"What would be the point? I can't practice with you guys."

"No, but you can still observe and guide your brothers," Splinter pointed out. "I believe a ramp for the dojo would be fine as well as a ramp for the entrance since I feel that you should be able to go out once in a while."

"Well, I was talking to the new girl, Kim, and she told me about this friend of hers who became paralyzed in a car accident. He was a martial artist, too, and after his accident, he was afraid he'd never be able to do what he used to. But then his sensei told him that there were no limits and that he could do anything he set his mind to. He specialized in twin katanas just like you, Leo, and he just learned to use one katana instead. And Kim said she can drive with hand controls, so maybe Donnie could rig it up so you can drive the Shellraiser and still go on missions."

"That sounds great, April, but it could still be dangerous," Leo told her. "What if an enemy gets into the Shellraiser while I'm there? I know you said I could still train, but it's going to take a lot of practice and adjustments."

"Maybe Donnie could rig something up where you'd be able to defend yourself," April persisted.

Leo sighed. "I just don't know," he said hesitantly. "There's still so much that could go wrong."

"But this is your opportunity to still be a ninja," April told him. "You said you hated that it was taken away from you. Maybe it doesn't have to be."

"I believe April is right," Splinter said. "Many ninjas have had to adapt to changes. Look at Murakami-san and what he has had to adapt to. I know you can do it, Leonardo, and I am willing to work with you to help you keep up your training."

"Okay, we can try it," Leo agreed.

"Awesome!" April cheered. "Kim also wants to meet you, but I told her not yet."

"Why would she want to meet me?"

"Because she knows what it's like to be in a wheelchair, and I think you could relate to her."

"That will have to wait for another time," Splinter replied. "You will have to get her to adjust to who we are, and she may not take it that well."

"I won't say anything until you give me permission, Master Splinter," April promised. "I'll just be as vague as I can until you let me know when you think it would be good to meet her."

"That is fine, and perhaps Leonardo will benefit from having someone he can relate to in his life. She seems like a nice young lady from what you have said."

"She is, and I can't wait to talk to her some more," said April. For the rest of the visit, she and Donnie talked more about the Shellraiser and what would be needed to accommodate Leo while Raph and Casey worked on the ramps for the Lair. They managed to get the one for the pit and the one for Leo's room finished, so Leo tried them out and found them to be satisfactory. Casey promised to come back and work on the ones for the dojo and the entrance tomorrow. Kirby talked with Splinter about his job and other ways they could help Leo overcome his handicap. Mikey continued to find ways that they could improve Leo's wheelchair and how the Shellraiser could be a command post like in the show "Bait Car."

"That does sound like a good idea, Mikey, but it's still going to take time for me to adjust to all of this," Leo reminded him.

"I know, but we'll help you," Mikey told him. "We got your back, bro."

Regrettably, it was time to go, so April said goodbye to her friends and promised to visit again tomorrow. They dropped Casey off first and then walked to their own apartment.

"That was nice what you said to Leo," Kirby commented. "It's nice to know you have someone who knows what it's like to be where Leo is and how she realizes there are no limits. I think with that kind of person, Leo will be able to overcome any obstacle he has."

"Thanks, Dad, I was glad to help," April said. "I can't wait to have Kim meet him. I just know she'll really like him."

"Hey, one thing at a time, kiddo," Kirby warned. "Like Splinter said, you don't know how Kim will react to Leo being a mutant, so you have to go slow with this."

"I know, and I will. I just hate seeing Leo so upset, and I know Donnie does, too. He told me it hurts him to see Leo feeling like he does. But maybe Kim will be a good thing for him so he can see that there are no limits."

"I heard Donnie mention something about a new bed, too. Why didn't he say that before?"

"I think he forgot about it," April answered. "We can do that, right?"

"Yes, we can help out with that," Kirby replied. "Now you better get upstairs and get some homework done before bed."

"Okay, Dad, see you in the morning," she said as she kissed her father on the cheek. He kissed her back and she headed to her room. She was happy that things were looking up for Leo and that she was the one helping him to overcome his handicap. Hopefully, Kim would be able to meet him one day so he could truly see what it was like to live without limitations. Smiling to herself, Aril began her homework, excitement coursing through her at the prospect of talking with Kim the next day and learning more about how she went about her life. Yes, Kim would be a good friend for Leo, and that's really what he needed right now.

A/N: So, that's the end of that chapter. I had so much fun writing it, and you will see Kim again for sure. As you know, she's based on a friend of mine from college who really was in a wheelchair due to spina bifida. She does have a friend named Joe, but he's not a martial artist as I made that part up. I can't believe I reached nine pages on this one. Next chapter will be Casey's perspective. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
